The broad objectives of this work are to identify synaptic macromolecular components that might be used in signalling functions within the nervous system. The proposed research for the coming year is as follows: 1) To develop methods for isolating the two synaptoplasmic proteins which are phosphorylated in goldfish brain. The work will employ the DNA affinity columns and sephadex chromatographic methods together with gel electrophoresis for the separations. 2) The organ culture system developed in our laboratory using optic tecta from goldfish brain will be used to look for agents that can stimulate the pattern of phosphorylation of the synaptoplasmic proteins.